Beast of the Seas
by Andra Black
Summary: My body visibly shivered at the loss of his warmth, and I sent him a look of longing, to which he frowned at. "Wake up, lass. I don't plan to have a cursed ship." Mature audiences only.


**Song Inspirations; Pirate Metal: Carpe** **Diem, Wolves of the Sea**

The worn wood creaked beneath my feet, the air smelling of rotted fish scum and sea breeze. I couldn't tell if it was approaching dusk or the crack of dawn, the sky covered in misty clouds, but a dull hint of blue.

Resting my hand on a wooden rail to regain balance, the floor seeming to sway beneath me, making it difficult to walk properly. Looking over the edge, all I could see was the sea. Miles on out, nothing but water.

Was I on a ship?

Hearing heavy booted footsteps approaching I quickly stumbled behind a barrel of rum, peaking out from the side to see a man wearing tattered rags heading walking about the deck, various piercings on his face with exotic tattoos littering his darkly tanned arms.

Correction; I was on a _**PIRATE**_ ship.

How the hell did I go from crashing into bed from a tiring day at school to waking up on a pirate ship?! There was no way this could be a dream. **_No. Fucking. Way._**

If I could smell dead fish and not wake up from that, this was real.

Peaking out the other side of the barrel to see the coast was clear I hurriedly snuck to the door that was beneath the front of the ship where the wheel was stationed. I never bothered to learn the different parts of ship so bite me if my knowledge on these things are comparable to a wench's.

Thankfully the door wasn't locked, and I quickly opened it, silently closing it behind me, keeping an eye peeping out to make sure no one saw.

When I turned around, I swear, my heart skipped a beat, my body going numb as I slumped to my bottom at the menacing set of beady black eyes leering at me.

The man was frighteningly tall, his broad, muscular frame remaining unhidden through the snug blouse shirt and dark vest. His hair, held up by a folded bandana of sorts, some strands going under the cloth to cover part of his eye. It was a wild navy blue, whereas his skin was a washed out blue, with faded scars marring the unusual skin tone. His broad face was adorned with dark markings on the high corners of his cheeks, resembling gills.

"On your feet, lass." the man spoke, voice deep and a bit raspy, but it was the power behind it that made my body move on its own and stand straight up without a second thought.

His eyes, still holding a predator like gleam in them, like a shark, observed every inch of my stiff body, clad in only the skimpy pajamas I had selected for a peaceful slumber.

Only I wasn't getting that slumber.

He finally stopped on my face, and before I could react, his forearm was resting against the door, next to my head, his other hand roughly holding my chin up to stare into my eyes with his piercing pearls.

All ability to comprehend what was happening was lost when the pirate closed the gap between our lips, the almost overpowering smell of rum casting a drunken affect on me as the tough skin of his lips ran over my soft ones.

His hand left my face, settling for pulling me flush to him after slipping beneath the flimsy fabric of my shirt and placing his cool palm against the small of my back.

I pushed at his chest with the strength of a newborn chicken comparable to his of an ox. The proximity hurt my bosoms a bit, but that doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. The pulsing power that remained untamed, resting just beneath thin cloths, was overwhelming and left me feeling almost naked.

He moved away, but only for a moment to tilt his head at a slight angle and claim my lips again, his strong tongue thrusting inside to hungrily tackle mine in every direction.

A gasp trapped itself in my throat when his hand fell from my back to rest upon my bum, lightly caressing the cheek through the thin material of my boy shorts before squeezing it tightly, sending a shiver up my spine.

Acting on instinct I stopped pushing at the man's chest, my hands slipping around his waist to lightly run my nails down his back through the vest.

A gruff noise came from the pirate, the sound alone striking me to the core as the world tilted, my body being lifted then shoved into a pile of cushions and sheets with the man above me, still taking my breath away with heated kisses.

Without my consent, he yanked my shirt over my head, tossing it aside while popping the buttons of his vest and shrugging it off, his blouse following soon after. His upper body held a light pink scar here and there, the aged lines and built frame seeming to only heighten the arousal gathering within my loins.

Keeping a close eye on him, I slowly reached up to remove his bandana, watching in awe as several strands of hair went from sticking up to simply falling over his forehead, but several remained up to resemble a shark's fin, only more unkempt.

His eyes drifted from the discarded headband on the floor to my vulnerable body lying beneath him, and he buried his face into the crook of my neck, his nose lightly skimming over the sensitive skin to garner a gasp from me.

I felt his fingers hooking the elastics of my underwear, but I made no move stop him as they were quickly removed, joining my shirt somewhere in the far corners of the room and leaving me completely bare. The man's tough lips kissed my collar bone, rising up to run his tongue along my jawline, then going back down to lap on the hardened peaks of my breasts.

Moaning out my legs quivered as his fingers went between my thighs, spreading my nether lips to softly stroke the bundle of nerves, earning him small whimpers from my writhing form. His other hand went to my unattended bosom, fondling it gently, then firmly while tweaking the pert nub.

The sound of cloth scrunching made me perk my head up to see him pulling off the suspenders and lowering his trousers. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't exactly get out of this. I knew just by looking at the scars and toned body. Fighting against him now was a lost cause.

But one question repeated itself again and again in my head; why didn't I fight back earlier when I still had fight left in me?

The pirate was slowly pushing himself inside without warning, his girth being larger than I had foretold, stretching my virgin walls. Clenching my eyes shut in discomfort I grabbed onto his shoulders, whimpering with my nails digging into the hard skin.

Finally, he ceased, allowing me to relax for a moment, to get used to the full feeling inside. That was all the mercy I was bound to get, his shaft then already beginning to pound inside relentlessly , but the hot jolts of pleasure from him striking the inner sanctum inside made up for the pain as I clung to him for dear life.

Before long a tight coiling inside my core heightened my senses, the pleasure, making me wanting him to never stop until it released. Everything inside my body tensed as a sharp cry fell from me, mixed in with the deep growl from the man as a hot stickiness poured inside my womanhood before he pulled away, panting with a sheen of sweat glowing in the candlelight from the bedside table.

"Captain Kisame, the enemy is approaching from behind!" I heard someone shout from outside the cabin, and the man, Kisame, spared a glance over his shoulder before turning back to me, and slid off the bed to gather his discarded clothes.

My body visibly shivered at the loss of his warmth, and I sent him a look of longing, to which he frowned at.

"Wake up, lass. I don't plan to have a cursed ship."

His words confused me as my eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, slumber quickly taking me into its numb, secure arms.


End file.
